We Are Young
by CaptainJay
Summary: Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra lui dire au revoir mais certainement jamais adieu.


_Pourquoi j'ai écrit quelque chose comme ça? Je me le demande encore._

* * *

La lune éclairait déjà les pierres pâles du château de toute sa lumière et toute la cité reposait dans un silence agréable lorsqu'une silhouette troubla le tableau immobile qu'était Camelot à ce moment de la nuit. Un rayon lunaire perçant la toile obscure du ciel vint caresser une chevelure de feu et redessina toutes les courbes du corps de cet trouble-fait pour venir se perdre dans les mouvements d'une cape rouge balancée par le vent frais qui soufflait cette nuit-là.

Sir Léon, premier chevalier de Camelot, se glissait le long des remparts avec une discrétion digne des plus ingénieux voleurs. Personne ne le remarqua, pas même les gardes postés à cet endroit précis et Léon se promit de leur en toucher deux mots lorsque l'aube le ramènerait à ses obligations. Pour l'instant, le chevalier se contentait d'avancer tête baissée jusqu'à ce que ses pas le mènent au rempart le plus éloigné des regards indiscrets. Une fois dissimulé à la vue de tous, le jeune homme s'assit sur le mur et posa son front contre la pierre froide, les yeux fermés alors qu'un soupir franchissait ses lèvres.

Léon se délecta du silence qui l'entourait. Tout le château dormait paisiblement et hormis les gardes, seul lui devait être debout, incapable de se laisser tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit se défaire de tous les problèmes qui submergeaient Camelot. Une crise était en train d'ébranler le royaume et Léon était indispensable. Celui l'épuisait plus que de raison mais le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre du repos. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les visages de ses camarades tombés dans les batailles qui avait opposé Camelot à Morgane. Il commençait à avoir peur lorsque l'obscurité faisait régner ses droits sur la cité, lui qui avait aimé désespérément les nuits avant que la fureur d'une femme ravage le royaume.

Le chevalier sentit une brise se glisser sous ses cheveux avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser sur sa nuque. Un sourire las vint prendre possession de la bouche de l'homme alors qu'il sentait ces lèvres remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

"Bonsoir!" souffla une voix basse contre sa peau.

Léon ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire chaleureux de son amant. La main de ce dernier frôlait celle de Léon et le chevalier n'hésita pas un seul instant à entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

"Bonsoir Gauvain!" murmura Léon avec le sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à l'homme qui partageait son cœur.

Lorsqu'un rayon de lune éclaira le visage de son amant et qu'il y distingua les traits fatigués de ce dernier, Gauvain fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas voir cet accablement dans les iris de son compagnon. Gauvain voulait voir des yeux étincelants de bonheur et pas cette tristesse qui imprégnait chaque muscle du corps de Léon. Le jeune brun posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon et celui-ci ferma les yeux, se laissant désespérément aller à cette caresse qui mettait enfin son esprit au repos. Du bout de son pouce, Gauvain dessina les cernes qui ornait les pommettes de son amant. Léon lâcha un soupir, étouffa même un sanglot qui brisa le cœur de Gauvain, peu habitué à voir son amant dans un état de détresse aussi profond.

Le jeune brun attira Léon dans ses bras et ce dernier le serra désespérément contre lui, glissant une main dans la chevelure fougueuse de Gauvain, son nez enfouit dans le cou du jeune homme pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Son amant laissa Léon conduire cette étreinte, sentant le besoin qu'avait son compagnon de sentir son corps contre le sien, et Gauvain se contenta de déposer de tendres baisers sur la tempe moite de l'autre homme. Le plus jeune caressa le dos de son compagnon pour apaiser les sanglots qui le secouaient.

"Tu m'as manqué." souffla Gauvain en déposant un baiser derrière l'oreille de son partenaire.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Léon, sa parole a moitié étouffé dans le cou de Gauvain.

Avec tout ce qui se passait dans le royaume, Léon n'avait plus une minute pour lui et il avait négligé son amant. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, il se promit de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Gauvain était le seul capable de repousser les cauchemars et de faire taire l'esprit de Léon, de l'extirper de toute cette agitation politique.

"Tu pourra te faire pardonner, j'en suis certain." répliqua Gauvain en se reculant assez pour que Léon ne manque pas son clin d'oeil charmeur.

Comme à chaque fois, Léon ne put résister au rire qui l'assaillit devant la séduction dont faisait preuve son amant envers lui. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à être l'objet des attentions de Gauvain. Les deux hommes, en silence, se complaisaient dans la présence de l'autre, profitant de se retrouver après un long moment de séparation. Auprès de Gauvain, Léon pouvait se reposer, oublier qu'un royaume comptait sur lui, qu'une des plus grandes responsabilités pesait sur ses épaules. Il était juste un homme. Plus un chevalier, plus un soldat mais juste un homme. Et c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis.

"Je dois y aller." souffla soudainement Gauvain, douloureusement.

Léon ne répondit mais Gauvain put sentir son amant se tendre à cette remarque, écrasant sa main dans une étreinte féroce. Les yeux fermés, Léon luttait pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de briser ses paupières.

"Léon!" souffla doucement Gauvain, cherchant à faire ouvrir les yeux à son compagnon.

"Non!" murmura Léon, la voix étranglée. "Juste..."

Gauvain respecta le silence dont avait besoin son amant. Au bout de longues secondes, Léon ouvrit les yeux, encore plein de larmes et reposa son regard sur le visage de son compagnon.

"A bientôt!" sourit faiblement Léon.

Gauvain lui offrit un sourire tout aussi triste que le sien. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le quitter mais il n'avait pas le choix. Léon et lui ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ensemble. Léon était attendu. Mais Gauvain reviendrait encore et encore jusqu'au jour où Léon trouverait la force pour lui dire au revoir. Le jeune brun se pencha pour embrasser le front de son amant et ce dernier accueillit la caresse avec un plaisir douloureux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Gauvain avait disparu. Léon resserra sa cape autour de lui, le froid de la nuit se glissant jusqu'à son cœur.

**...**

Perceval marchait d'un pas décidé le long des remparts, le soleil frappant chacun de ses muscles avec une vigoureuse énergie. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de son périple matinale, Perceval ne put retenir un soupir. La reine l'avait envoyé chercher Léon, en retard pour l'assister à une réunion du conseil. Perceval savait où trouver son ami. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de la silhouette endormie blotti contre le rempart, les traces de larmes visibles sur les joues du chevalier. Perceval dût retenir ses propres larmes, se rappelant cette terrible journée, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait franchi les portes de Camelot, le corps de Gauvain reposant entre ses bras alors qu'il s'avançait vers Léon qui l'attendait sur le perron. Il avait non seulement perdu Gauvain, Arthur & Merlin mais Perceval savait que le Léon qu'ils aimaient tous était mort à cet instant précis. **Leur jeunesse s'en était allé.**


End file.
